Mystic Messenger: Five Members
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: After downloading a Messenger App, Eunha got a mysterious message from a person name 'Unknown', she followed what Unknown told her to do and she and her friends ended up joining RFA and help the members to host a party. Suck at summary. MC1x707 MC2xZen MC3xJumin MC4xYoosung MC5xJaehee (Friendship)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I met her at the church's backyard that day. Rika was just giving me a bread for me to share with Saeran at home and another book for me to read that day. I was passing by the backyard when I saw her.

She was small. I know that she is crying because she hid her face behind her knees and I could hear her sniffles and sobs. Curious, I approached her carefully.

"Umm... Hey..."

Her crying stopped but she didn't look up. I crouched down to her level.

"Hello. Why are you crying? Are you lost?" I asked carefully.

She shook her head, still refusing to look up.

"Oh.. Then.. Why are you crying?" I asked again.

The girl was silent for quiet sometimes. I used her silence to take a quick look on her. As I said earlier, she was small. She has chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulder. Her skin is quite pale for Korean and she was wearing a baggy sweater and a white pants. What kind of people wearing sweater in a hot day like this?

I thought she was not going to answer me as she was quiet for a long time, but then a soft, trembling voice came out from her.

"... Mother left me..." She said quietly. "... I miss her..." She said again.

Ah... So her mother left her? I couldn't quite put if her mother left her by running away from home or something like that, or her mother just passed away. Whichever it is, it's make her missed her mother dearly and that's the whole reason she cried.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said, patting the girl on the head, like I used to with Saeran whenever he is crying. The girl sniffed again before wiping her tears with her hand and finally look up to me, revealing her beautiful yet unique amber eyes. She's quite cute.

"It's okay..." She said, giving me a small, forced smile. "I just missed her so much, I'm not usually cry this much." She said again.

"It's okay to cry once in a while." I said, smiling at her. "It's better than to keep it all inside."

She smiled again. "Thanks... Umm... You're that boy who usually came to the church aren't you? I always see you whenever I came here."

"Yeah. My name is Saeyoung. Saeyoung Choi." I said. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is..."

* * *

 **DUN! DUN! DUUUNNN! My first MM Fanfic XD**

 **Okay I have the plot playing inside my petty little mind and I just HAVE to write it down :3 I will put all the MCs here so that each guys will have their own little sweet heart~**

 **Anyway, Happy Reading :3 I will reveal the MCs names and a little bit of their backstory in chapter one. Toodles~**


	2. Introduction - Eunha

Introduction

 **Eunha**

She smiled as she watched the fishes eat the bread crumbs she threw at the pond. It was in late afternoon and Eunha enjoyed herself feeding the fishes at the pond. She was just finished with her afternoon works so she decided to just went to the bridge near her place and voluntarily feed the fishes there.

Though part of her attention are focused on the fishes under the bridge, most of her attention are focused on her cellphone, right on the bridge handle, in front of her. It has been a while since she contacted her friends. They are all busy with their personal life, of course, but Eunha thought maybe they could spend sometimes to give her a call or email her. Besides, she needs them to tell her about the latest info about-

Well, but she shouldn't push or force them to do so.

Eunha sighed when she saw no message or email. She sighed loudly and blew the bangs on her hair that keep covering her eyes. Her long brown hair has gotten very long. Though she had no intention of cutting them, she hoped that she had brought her hairband or something to keep them out of the way.

Eunha threw the last crumbs towards the pond and smiled as she saw the fishes swim to get it. Deciding that her job here is done, she prepared herself to leave. She had to hurry if she wished to arrived safely at her house without getting wet as the sky has showing signs that rain will soon fall. Sadly, God decided not to let things go smoothly for her.

.

.

.

Eunha ran as fast as she could, hoping to every form of fate that she is not as wet as she thought she would be, unfortunately that is not the case now. The rain is quite heavy and she is now dripping wet from head to toe. She didn't bring any umbrella with her so she used her backpack to protect herself from the rain but it is not use. She focused too much on going home that she didn't realize someone run to her until their body collide with one another.

"Ouch!" Eunha yelped, dropping her backpack.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

The person who ran into her was a man. Eunha couldn't see how he looked like because of the rain but the man is quite tall. He was holding a black umbrella and wearing a black jacket and black jeans. The man crouched down and gathered her belongings which were thrown out from her backpack when it fell earlier. Eunha made a mental note to fix the zip of her backpack when she gets home.

"Here." The man said, giving her, her backpack back.

"T-Thank you…" Eunha said. The man nodded and walked away. Eunha looked towards the direction where the man gone too but then remembered that she has to catch her bus so she went back and run towards the nearest bus stop.

When she finally reached her destination, she quickly dried herself with her handkerchief to no avail since her handkerchief was wet too. Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing and quickly went to grab it to see who is texting her. To her surprise, the screen of her phone goes weird with black screen and green numbers and words. She frowned.

"* _Nani kore..?_ " She muttered in Japanese. She frowned again when she realized something and looked at the back of the phone that she is holding and realized that… This is not her phone.

"Eh? * _Chotto—Eh?! Kore wa watashi no denwa janai… Eh?! Doushite—Doshio—"_ She said panickly, not caring that she is speaking in her mother language. The phone in her hand is the same brand as her phone but she didn't find her favorite keychain hanging on it and this phone looks like it was just bought from electronic shop. It' still new with no scratched on it while Eunha's phone has a lot of scratches here and there.

Before she even try to figure out how this phone is able to get here on her hands, someone by username **Unknown** sent a message to her from a messenger app.

"* _A-Are..? Meru…?"_ She opened the application. The application asked her to put her username first so she tapped in her name, Eunha – since her name hold special meaning for her— then she opened the message.

 **Unknown  
** …Hello…

 **Eunha  
** Ah, Hello ^^

 **Unknown  
** Can you see this?

 **Eunha  
** Yes, I can.

 **Unknown  
** …Finally connected. Thank God.  
 **It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger  
** I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Eunha frowned. She feels like she once got a message like this… But where? She decided to shrugged it off and decided to help this person first.

 **Eunha  
** _S-Souka  
_ A-ah Forgive me I did not mean to say that in Japanese.  
I'm sorry but… Do I know you?

 **Unknown  
** …?  
Oh.  
Never mind. Sorry, but would you mind helping me find the owner of this phone?

 **Eunha**  
Ah… Of course. How can I help you? ^^

 **Unknown  
** I want you to tell the owner of the phone that it's with me.  
I'll send you the link to their address

The person sent the link to her. Eunha contemplated whether she should go now or she should go home first to change her clothes since she's practically drenched. But then she thought of how the owner of the phone must be looking for the phone so she decided that her drenched state could wait and she went to look for that place.

.

.

.

After asking directions here and there, Eunha finally found herself in front of an apartment building. She walked towards the door with a password lock and the logo of the initials **RFA**. Eunha frowned. Who would put on password lock on a door in this day and age? Shrugging it off, she knocked the door but no one answered her.

 **Eunha  
** Excuse me, Unknown- _san_. The door is locked and no one's home.

 **Unknown  
** I have the password here in the notes. I'll send it to you.  
By the way, what's a – _san_?

 **Eunha  
** Ah sorry, it's an honorific used in Japanese… I'm half Japanese.  
A-Anyway is it really okay to just enter someone's house like that…?  
I-Isn't this breaking and entering..?

 **Unknown**  
Don't worry about it.  
Just leave them a note from me.

 **Eunha  
** O-Okay…

After receiving the password, Eunha hesitated. Should she really just entering someone's house like that? But then it's not like she's intended to steal anything… Right? She's just going to leave a note and help someone to find their missing phone… She sighed and finally entered the password and sure enough, the door unlocked itself.

"* _Oh… Suggoi..."_ She muttered. She peeked inside the empty apartment. The place was considerably spacious.

"Now what…?" She muttered. She then entered and carefully she closed the door and hurriedly looking for a paper for her to write a note when suddenly her phone buzzed again.

"Kyaa!" She yelped in surprise and look at the phone and her eyes widened.

 **RFA Chatroom**

" _A-Are..?"_ She muttered in confusion.

 **Yoosung***

Failed my midterms fml T_T

 **707**

Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol

 **Jumin Han**

If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA

 **Yoosung***

I'm still on the list?! +_+

*insert emoji*

 **Jumin Han**

Yes.

 **707**

Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol

 **In this day and age!**

Eunha looked at the screen in utter disbelief. How on earth this application just turned like this out of nowhere? Weren't she just chatting with that Unknown guy?

 **ZEN**

Lame. It's nepotism.

 **Jumin Han**

It's called recruitment actually.

 **ZEN**

It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker

 **Jumin Han**

Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say

 **ZEN**

What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

 **707**

Thought they r the same? O_O?

*Insert confused emoji*

Eunha can't help but giggled when she saw the emoticon. It's very adorable. But then she contemplated on what she should do. She could just ignore the chatroom and went back to search for a paper to leave a note and then she could leave in peace.

 **707**

Wait!

 **Yoosung***

Why?

 **ZEN**

?

 **707**

Think some people entered the chatroom;;

Uh-oh, they have realized that Eunha's here. The search for paper was forgotten and now Eunha panicking on how she should handle this situation. She desperately hopes that they thought this is just a coincidence or something and ignore her. But wait… people?

 **Jumin Han**

Eunha, Ayeon, Cheolsu, Eunseo and Haru…?

 **ZEN**

Wtf. How did they get in here?

 **707**

Hacker!

 **Yoosung***

Hacker?! Therae's a hacker in our room!

Sevnee do somethign!

 **ZEN**

Hey, typos. -_-;;

 **707**

Wait a sec. I'm searching.

 **Jumin Han**

Who are you? Reveal yourselves. Hey, Assistant Kang.

 **Jaehee Kang**

Yes, I am here.

 **ZEN**

You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

 **Jaehee Kang**

Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching

But I see something has just happened.

 **Yoosung***

Omg

 **Jumin Han**

Why are strangers in our chatroom?

"That's what I want to know too… * _doushio_ …?"

But then Eunha focused on the other names that guy, Jumin mentioned. Cheolsu, Ayeon, Eunso and Haru? Those names are her friends' names! Or… Was it just coincidence that their names are there?

 **ZEN**

Maybe someone downloaded the app on two or more phones?

 **707**

Maybe?

 **Jumin Han**

Who would do that?

 **Yoosung***

Not me!

"* _Doushio.. kana…?"_ She muttered. She then saw the usual answer button.

"… Umm… Maybe I should answer them… ?" She then pressed the Answer button and then, a keyboard sprung up from the bottom of the touch screen.

"What should I type…?". Not knowing what to do, she decided to tap anything that came to mind.

 **Eunha**

He-Hello… _Konbawa_

 **Ayeon**

Oh! I knew it! It's you Eunha XD

 **Cheolsu**

So my hunch is correct, it is you all ^^ thank God

 **Eunso**

Ahaha… Hello everyone…

 **Haru**

…. _Konbawa_

 **Yoosung***

Gahhh! They're talking!

*insert surprised emoji*

And two of them speak alien language!

 **ZEN**

So it's not two or more smartphones.

 **Jumin Han**

Who are they?

And Yoosung it's not Alien language, it's Japanese

 **Yoosung***

Who cares?!

Find out who they are!

 **Jaehee Kang**

How did you find out about this place?

Where did you download the application?

 **707**

Oh… ^^; Wait.

Just found something. This is weird.

 **ZEN**

What is it. Hurry and tell me!

 **707**

I traced the IP

One of it is from Rika's apartment.

The Eunha girl is inside Rika's apartment.

Eunha gulped. She is so screwed.

 **Ayeon**

Lol Eunha

You're breaking and entering now?

 **Haru**

I didn't know Eunha- _san_ could do something like that

Looking at her friend's reaction in disbelief, Eunha forgot completely about the fact they are in stranger's chatroom and type.

 **Eunha**

Hey!

I'm not breaking and entering, mind you! *-_-

Just entering without breaking

 **707**

LOL

 **Yoosung***

 **Rika's apartment?**

 **Jumin**

Where was it?

Eunha laughed nervously. Seems they care more about the fact she is in this Rika's apartment rather than the fact she and her friends just butt in the conversation and joked around.

 **Jaehee Kang**

The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.

 **707**

Anyways, this Eunha must have broken into apt.

They talked just now, so they must be a person.

 **Yoosung***

So they hacked the program, Seven?

 **707**

Yup

And it seems one of them made it so that the other could gain access to this app too.

My guess is the Eunha girl since she is the one who is breaking and entering

"Eh?! Me?!" Eunha exclaimed in panicked

 **Yoosung***

Who are you?! How did you get into Rika's apartment

How did you get this app?!

Gah~ So scared right now…

*insert depressed emoji*

I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk

 **ZEN**

Typo

 **Jaehee Kang**

I assume it was a break in.

Usernames "Eunha", "Cheolsu", "Ayeon", "Eunso", and "Haru" I recommend that you confess

Especially you, Username "Eunha" For you are the one who is inside Rika's apartment.

 **ZEN**

Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

 **Jaehee Kang**

No. But it is good to ask first.

 **707**

Lolol

 **Jumin Han**

Quit shitting around

 **Ayeon**

We're not shitting around, sir.

I don't know about the others but me and Cheolsu has this app installed on our phones when we bought it yesterday.

 **ZEN**

Lolol

This one is feisty

*insert wink emoji*

Like it

 **707**

But that's not possible

We're the only who can download the app.

 **Ayeon**

Don't ask us

Ask the phone seller

 **707**

*Insert depressed emoji*

So cold..

 **Haru**

Umm… I saw this app on an advertisement, I think… So I kind of download it due to a friend's recommendation.

I'm sorry…

 **Yoosung***

Oh my God this one is so humble

*insert crying emoji*

I feel bad for my reaction earlier

 **707**

And very innocent as well

But from an advertisement, you said?

 **Haru**

Y-Yes…

 **707**

Hmm… This a new mystery that is needed to be solved by the one and only Defender 707

Who would advertise our app?

 **Jaehee Kang**

And for what purpose?

 **Jumin Han**

What about the other two

What's your story?

 **Eunso**

Uhm.. A stranger broke my phone and he gave me a new one

This application is already in this phone when he gave it to me.

 **Eunha**

Umm… I came here while chatting with a person called 'Unknown'. Do you know him by any chance?

Oh and my name is Eunha. Pleased to meet you.

Eunha sighed, hoping she is polite enough to them. She thinks of various other things she could say to them. After all, it is not like she is breaking and entering. She just wanted to returned a lost phone, how did it come to this? And how did her friends also got caught up in all of this?

But… For now her first priority is to make sure that she didn't make her situation any worse than it already is.

 _To be continued_

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone~ sorry it took so long for me to update and sorry that it is very vague. I was thinking of how the plot should go and finally made my mind. Oh, if any of you confused who's who, here's the list of MCs and their names:

Eunha = MC1  
Ayeon = MC2  
Cheolsu = MC3  
Haru= MC4  
Eunso = MC5

Translation:

 _Nani kore =_ What is this  
 _Chotto_ = Wait  
 _Kore wa watashi no denwa janai =_ This is not my phone  
 _Meru_ = Mail/Email  
 _Suggoi =_ Amazing  
 _Souka =_ I see  
 _Are =_ Huh?  
 _Doushio/Doushio kana =_ What to do


End file.
